


Two paper airplanes flying

by TheStorm09



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, runaways - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStorm09/pseuds/TheStorm09
Summary: ''Looking at it now...It all seems so simple''
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Chris Eriksen, Daniel Diaz/Chris Eriksen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Two paper airplanes flying

Era extraño volverte tan cercano de una persona a la que acababas de conocer, sobretodo saber que tenían muchas cosas en común, inesperadamente como todo había escalado el día anterior todo tan rápido.

Si, fue realmente tan inesperada la forma en la que se conocieron pero eso fue lo que hizo tan especial todo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico realmente se sentía feliz.

Ambos sentados en el viejo sofá en la sala de estar, Chris estaba dándole los últimos detalles a su mas reciente obra mientras que Daniel observaba a su contrario lleno de determinación mientras que el esperaba pacientemente.

—¿Crees que cuando toda la nieve se haya ido nos dejarían salir a jugar? —Daniel preguntaba mientras trataba de recostarse en el sofá, aunque su hermano le dijo que no se acostumbrara a el le gustaba la idea de formar parte del Spirit Squad y tener aventuras junto a Captain Spirit.

—¡Papá podría llevarnos! Pero por ahora tendremos que conformarnos con la casa del árbol. — Chris dibujó una sonrisa ante la idea de extender las aventuras de su equipo junto a Daniel en un futuro mientras seguía concentrado en su dibujo —Y... ¡Listo! Dibujo terminado. — Una clara emoción se mostró reflejada en sus celestes ojos mientras que Daniel apresuradamente trataba de echar un vistazo al dibujo.

—¡Déjame ver! —Rápidamente fue Daniel quien se apropio del dibujo para contemplarlo de arriba a abajo, el arte de Chris junto el de su hermano era sorprendente para el, este caso no fue la excepción.

—¡Es tan genial! Tus dibujos son muy buenos, como los de Sean. —

—Gracias, de verdad me alegro que te gusten. — Ver a Daniel admirando lo que hacia sin duda le ocasiono una sensación de calidez en el pecho, tal vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco pero estaba demasiado enfocado en el momento que no se dio cuenta. —Bien ¡Es hora de tu transformación! Como miembro oficial del equipo debes de tener algo que proteja tu identidad secreta. —

Daniel parecía realmente emocionado con la idea, el ya había dejado el dibujo en la mesa que estaba en la sala de estar y dispuesto a proceder con su ''Super Transformacion''

Chris se levanto también y lo guió rápidamente hacia el baño tomando su mano en el proceso de una manera bastante suave, en cuanto ambos cruzaron Chris cerró la puerta y se dispuso a empezar.

Mientras Daniel estaba sentado en la taza del baño, Chris tomó el maquillaje que utilizó el día anterior que tenia desde Halloween, pensando que podría hacer para el maquillaje de su nuevo aliado contra Mantroid.

—Dime 3 cosas que te gusten, necesito algo de inspiración 

—Los Chock-O-Crisp, Power Bear ¡Y los lobos! 

¡Lobos! Chris pareció iluminado ante una gran idea para Daniel, solo era de que este cerrara los ojos y lo dejara comenzar con la magia.

Mientras Chris maquillaba a Daniel el ultimo preguntaba varias cosas acerca del equipo que podían ser respondidas con facilidad y que cualquier miembro debía de saber, era el deber de Captain Spirit iluminar a su compañero... que aun no ha decidió su nombre.

—... Y entonces por eso el equipo debe estar unido ¡Para vencer a Mantroid! Y ahora con mis poderes lo lograremos. —El chico lucía tan emocionado con la idea de derrotar al desagradable villano, pero esto terminó por despertar una gran duda en Daniel.

—Mantroid suena como un horrible villano ¿Que fue lo que hizo?

La mirada de Chris cayó al suelo por unos segundos, recordar eso seguía siendo doloroso para el, era tan difícil buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar, su pecho se sentía mas pesado mientras sus manos empezaban a temblar.

—E-El... el... yo... —Inevitablemente una lagrima recorrió la mejilla haciendo que se corriera un poco de su maquillaje, hacia el mayor esfuerzo por no romper en llanto enfrente de Daniel, pero no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas mas.

—Solo es alguien malo... alguien que ya ha hecho bastante daño y es mi deber detenerlo. 

Daniel suavemente deslizo su pulgar en la mejilla de Chris para retirar la lagrima mezclada con el maquillaje rojo, fue también recibido con una cálida sonrisa que le dejaba saber que todo iba a mejorar.

—¡Puedes contar conmigo, Captain Spirit!

Chris solo mostró una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa ante su compañero, le alegraba tenerlo a su lado, de una forma linda era como una pieza que no sabia que necesitaba.

—Gracias Daniel... eso es muy lindo.

—¡Llámame SuperWolf! 

—Bien, SuperWolf ¡Es hora de terminar tu maquillaje!.

. . .

En cuanto menos se lo esperaban, Captain Spirit y SuperWolf tenían su primera misión juntos ¡Buscar el árbol de navidad perfecto! Si, aunque prácticamente ambos suplicaron para que dejaran ir a Daniel, la misión seguía siendo super secreta.

El camino fue bastante corto, su padre los llevo en su camioneta y los dejo ir en la parte de atrás donde podían planear su estrategia para cuando llegaran a su destino.

—¡Podríamos buscar un árbol con forma de Hawt Dawg Man! Eso se vería tan genial en tu sala

—Tendríamos que buscar muy bien ¿Crees que tengamos suerte? 

—¡Claro que si! Podría apostar un Chock-O-Crisp 

—Dos y es una apuesta. 

Ambos rieron en el momento y vieron que se acercaban a su destino, grandes pinos podían observarse a la distancia y eso realmente los llenaba de emoción, sin duda estaban listos para su aventura.

La camioneta se detuvo en el estacionamiento y apresuradamente bajaron uno después del otro, mientras que Chris fue con su padre para empezar a buscar el pino perfecto, Daniel discutía algo con Sean en la entrada.

Ellos realmente no tardaron demasiado y Daniel se incorporó de manera rápida para empezar la misión ¡La primera misión junto a SuperWolf!

Y la exhaustiva búsqueda comenzó, ambos estaban rodeados de tantos arboles que era para ellos algo realmente sorprendente ¡Hasta había uno que lucía como un Cactus! Ambos decidieron bautizarlo como ''Snactus'' Un curioso descubrimiento, pero nada acercado a lo que buscaban.

En el recorrido, las manos de ambos chicos llegaron a entrelazarse pero ninguno hizo un comentario directo, tal vez ambos sentían que no era algo malo, después de todo, esto solo ocasionó un breve rubor en las mejillas de Chris, tal vez porque nadie llegó a tomar su mano de esa forma. 

Seguían caminando en busca de el árbol perfecto hasta que poco a poco comenzaban a alejarse de los demás clientes, solo eran ellos dos rodeados de grandes pinos en un silencio invernal lleno de calma.

—¿Crees que papá ya haya encontrando un árbol de navidad? 

—No estoy realmente seguro ¡Tal vez deberíamos seguir buscando!

La continuación de la búsqueda no duró lo que esperaban, ambos realmente pensaban que se estaban alejando un poco y creyeron que volver era lo mas lógico.

—Chris, antes de volver, creo que debo decirte algo. —Daniel podía verse algo nervioso, cosa que no logró notar tiempo atrás ¿Hizo algo que lo molestó tal vez? ¿Algo sucedió y tenía que irse? 

—Yo... sabes que mentir es malo... ya que los superhéroes no mienten y yo te he estado mintiendo —Este podía verse algo decepcionado, el en el fondo sabía que debía ser honesto aunque esto significara que tal vez perdería su amistad, el único consuelo era que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Lentamente, una rama junto a un par de rocas empezaron a levitar fueron en dirección a la mano de Daniel, para luego dejarlas caer en el suelo.

—Se que debí decirlo antes... lo siento por mentirte.

Chris se sentía decepcionado en ese momento, por una vez en tanto tiempo creyó que el destino le sonreía, o bueno, tal vez lo hizo de una forma distinta lo que creía.

Un abrazo atrapó a Daniel, llegando a sentir una sensación de calma por no tener que sostener la mentira por mas tiempo y ver que Chris se lo tomó de buena manera.

—Me alegra que hayas sido honesto, SuperWolf ¡Es lo que un verdadero superhéroe hace!

—¿No estas molesto conmigo? 

—Tener un superpoder sonaba como una idea genial y una ventaja para detener a Mantroid, pero es igual de genial que tu seas el del poder ¡Seremos un gran equipo!

. . .

Después de un par de horas y una misión especial para conseguir el árbol de navidad, Chris regresó con su padre a casa, mientras el prometió preparar algo para comer este decidió volver afuera, específicamente al patio trasero donde estaba su fortaleza en el árbol.

Pudo notar cuando estuvo en el patio trasero que su padre arreglo finalmente su columpio, lo cual era genial por lo que decidió darle uso. 

Empezaba a balancearse de enfrente hacía atrás, era realmente divertido; tal vez podría usarlo junto a Daniel con su superpoder. 

Y fue una coincidencia cuando observo la puerta trasera de los Reynolds abrirse viendo a Sean junto a Daniel saliendo de esta, pero algo parecía no ir bien, fue cuando ellos rápidamente se apresuraban a cruzar la valla que dividía las propiedades.

—Daniel ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Todo esta bien?

—¡Si! ¡N-No!... Solo... no podemos quedarnos.

Chris sintió como una aguja se le encajaba en el corazón, no podía culparlo por irse, en el fondo sabía que no iba a quedarse pero no realmente esperaba que fueran a esperarse tan pronto.

—Sabía que no iban a quedarse... —Era grande la desilusión pero ahora no había nada que hacer, tal vez esperar a que el volviera dentro de un tiempo.

—Debemos irnos Daniel, no tenemos tiempo.

—¡Espera! Hay un atajo por el bosque, nadie podrá alcanzarlos si van por ese rumbo —Inmediatamente, Chris se quito la capa que llevaba casi siempre con el y se la entregó a Daniel —Toma, tu eres el verdadero Superhéroe. 

Y solo los pudo ver irse, perdiéndose cada vez mas en lo profundo del bosque, deseando que dieran la vuelta y volvieran, pero eso no iba a suceder, solo le quedaba desearles buena suerte.

. . .

—¡El Spirit Squad estará unido por siempre!

We were built to fall apart  
...Then fall back together   
(1/2)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ya paso un tiempo desde mi ultima publicación por aquí! Lo siento, ocupado con cosas personales y demás, realmente espero que les gustara la primera parte, aunque se que tal vez esta demasiado apegada a los hechos del juego ya verán el porque c:
> 
> No tengo nada mas que agregar, los veré pronto, o eso espero *wink*


End file.
